Coming In Blazing
by MyCharmedLeaf
Summary: Emma had promised to be Regina's back up. So what happens when she turns up at Gold's cabin to rescue Pinnocio and assist the 'former' Evil Queen? Short fic set loosely around 4:15. Swan Queen eventually. (M for language)


**A/N:** My first humble offering at the wonderfully decorated alter of Swan Queen fanfic writing. Just a short one, roughly set at the time of S4.E15 - Apologies for bad spelling and grammar etc.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, but like a dastardly bandit I borrowed them for a little harmless fun.

**Coming in Blazing**

Staring at Pinoccio's tiny unconscious form, draped in the rustic armchair, it took all of Regina's resolve to swallow the rising panic in her chest. Emma's assessment had been correct; she _was_ in over her head. Her poker face had held up so far, but as Rumplestiltskin stepped menacingly towards the child brandishing his dagger, it began to falter. She swallowed dryly, weighing the options in her head.

Before she realised she was even about to move, she had taken an unconscious step between the darklord and his prey.

"The boy is of no use to us, he can't remember anything, don't you think I would have exhausted this avenue?" she stalled.

"Really Regina?! Anyone would think you have a soft spot for the bratty little enchanted piece of firewood." Cruella drawled.

Maleficent and Ursula nodded agreement.

"Hardly." Regina said. Rolling her eyes, she feigned boredom, "however, I'm sure there are more adequate uses of our time and effort."

Her former teacher considered her mildly protective stance for a second, tilting his head.

"Well then deary…if you're sure we have no further use for him…" he grinned slyly. "…kill him."

Internally her panic increased a notch. Outwardly she masked her true reaction with practiced ease.

"Really?" she said, raising what she hoped was a nonchalant eyebrow.

"Yes…call it a test of your loyalty of sorts."

_Fuck. _

The calculation of her next move was interrupted by the sound of the door being flung open with a resounding crack.

"Everybody, freeze!" came Emma's assertive command.

_Double Fuck._

The blonde had kicked the door open and was quickly assessing the scene before her, shocked to find Gold front and centre. She held her weapon out in front of her as if it were a sheild.

The other occupants of the room looked on in amusement.

"Oh…please don't shoot me Sheriff!" Rumple mocked. Waiving a lazy hand he disarmed the startled blonde easily, her gun disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. "Now, this presents us with an interesting opportunity doesn't it?"

Wide green eyes locked with Regina's for a brief second before fixing upon Gold.

"It seems that…a little mouse…has found its way…into the snake enclosure." He enunciated in his annoying patter.

The trio of witches chuckled.

A further wave of his hand and Regina's would be back up, was restrained and backed against the far wall of the cabin.

Regina's stomach knotted.

"Welcome to the party Miss Swan, it appears that you have arrived just in time to save wee Pinoccio from certain death." said Rumple, gesturing to the boy. "Go home laddy." He said, and at a third flick of his wrist the sleeping child was gone.

"A party huh? If I'd known, I would have brought snacks. What is the snack of choice for evil magicfolk these days? Roasted toad? Fried worms? Wait don't tell me…Baked Spiders…" she quipped, defiant inspite of her mounting fear.

"Silence!" Maleficent said impatiently, magically gagging the immobilised Saviour.

Regina managed a small smirk despite the gravity of the change in situation. The blonde sure was feisty, nothing like her pure as snow mother.

Turning to the elegant brunette, Rumple inclined his head.

"You were about to prove yourself, though I believe this new target will serve as better testament to your alliance..." He wrinkled his nose in pleasure. "...show our dear Sheriff the deadly consequences afforded to anyone standing in our path."

The other women looked from Regina to Emma in delight. This was going to be entertaining for sure.

"Don't be absurd." Regina said with more conviction than she felt. "As much as I would delight in putting an end to her incessant meddling, you know as well as I that it would only serve to whip up the whole town into a frenzy. It certainly will not aid in our task to find The Author, having bands of pitchfork wielding villagers at our every turn. Not to mention her parents. A forgetting charm should be quite adequate."

"Forgetting charm? Honestly? What happened to you Regina? You have your nemesis's daughter right here, ripe for the kill, fresh for revenge, where is your dignity?…" Maleficent scoffed, shaking her head. "If you won't do it, I'll do it for you." She raised her hands menacingly.

Gold intervened.

"No Maleficent…give Regina a chance." He warned.

The former Evil queen withheld signs of her relief. He'd bought her a little more thinking time. She had been about to make a move in defence of the helpless blonde. Who knew how that would have ended.

"She's switched sides, it's obvious." Ursula interjected.

Regina pursed her lips.

"I have done so such thing, I simply wish to exercise caution."

"Oh no deary, the time for caution is long gone, we're about to start a war and this is the opening shot. It's time to choose which side you're going to be on."

Cruella clapped her hands excitedly. "Marvellous." She intoned in her English accent.

Emma struggled against her restraints, trying desperately to call upon her magic. It was no use, the combined dark magic in the room was far too strong for her untrained source of light. Her only hope was Regina, if they joined forces there might be a chance.

Regina, who had tried to kill her several times.

Regina, who was the arch enemy of her mother.

Regina, whose perfect life she had destroyed by breaking the curse.

Regina, whose relationship with her son had been complicated by her.

Regina, whose latest chance at love and happiness Emma had inadvertently squashed.

_Fuck _

Her reverie was interrupted by Gold; "I've taken the liberty of sealing the cabin with magic…just a precaution in case you were considering teleporting out of here." he said. "I'm sure Maleficent is giddy to exact revenge on you for locking her up for all those years and then sending the Saviour to kill her… The question is; would you sacrifice yourself to defend _Snow White's_ daughter?… Let us see…Which side are you on Regina? Make your choice."

He was covering his bases he knew, but he needed Regina on his side. The Saviour showing up when she did couldn't have been more advantageous for his plans. But he also knew that it could equally turn the tides against him. Threatening Regina's own life as he did, served to secure his outcome further.

Regina sneered.

"There is no choice to be made…of course my allegiance lies with you."

"Excellent. Then you won't mind popping over there and removing Miss Swan's heart for our entertainment?"

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled evilly.

**A/N: There it is, first chapter. Let me know what you think. (Please be gentle.) **


End file.
